


Office-wide Announcement

by Seravia



Series: Camelot Drabbles [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Office Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seravia/pseuds/Seravia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin surprises Arthur with office sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office-wide Announcement

_Stop bothering me, Merlin,_ Arthur typed in frustration, hitting send and closing his email.

Not thirty seconds later, his email beeped at him. Arthur gave a put upon sigh but opened his email anyway. _I have a surprise for you_ was Merlin's response, accompanied by a winky face. Arthur rolled his eyes. He could practically hear the singsong tone of Merlin's voice coming through his screen.

_Unless your 'surprise' is in your pants, I don't care._

The response was even faster this time. _What if it is?_ Arthur blinked at the computer screen, feeling his brain short circuit. 

Arthur lunged for the phone, pressing the button for his secretary's extension. "Gwaine," Arthur barked. "Send Merlin in here."

"Why so urgent, princess?" came Gwaine's lazy drawl.

"It's not your job to ask questions!" 

"Well..."

Arthur groaned, knowing he should've just emailed Merlin instead. "Remind me why I haven't fired you yet."

"Because I'm the only person not scared of Morgana,” Gwaine said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Just do it," Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"All right, all right. Don't get your knickers in a twist." 

Arthur hung up before Gwaine could go on, grateful the man knew how to pick his battles. Arthur had barely leaned back in his chair when the door swung open, revealing Merlin standing in the doorway.

"You - " Arthur began.

"I left my desk after I sent the last email," Merlin responded, locking the door behind him before crowding into Arthur's space from across the desk.

Arthur yanked him forward until Merlin climbed on top of the desk and swung his legs over to sit between Arthur's knees, breath hitching as he settled his weight. Immediately, Arthur's eyes snapped to Merlin's face, taking in his flushed skin and the quick rise and fall of his chest. Arthur narrowed his eyes, sweeping his gaze down Merlin's body, pausing as he took in the way Merlin was perched on the edge of the desk, hips canted forward slightly.

"Stand up," Arthur said roughly. Merlin quickly obeyed, turning around at the slightest nudge of Arthur's hand.

Without hesitation, Arthur pushed Merlin forward, making him stumble and bend over the desk. When Merlin tried to straighten, Arthur pressed a hand to the small of his back insistently. He felt Merlin shiver but settle against the desk. Arthur made quick work of Merlin's belt and zip, immediately yanking down his trousers and boxers.

With a gasp, Arthur swayed as his gaze landed on the black plug peeking out from Merlin's arse. With a shaking hand, Arthur stroked the black rubber, making Merlin writhe and whine Arthur's name. 

"Fuck, Merlin," Arthur breathed.

"That's the idea," Merlin shot back, voice ragged but still as cheeky as ever.

Arthur grasped the end of the plug, pulling it out slightly and marveling at the clutch of Merlin's hole against the rubber. He pulled it out almost all the way, then slammed it back in.

"Fuck!" Merlin sobbed. "Arthur, get on with it!"

"I don't think I will," Arthur said contemplatively, continuing to rock the plug in and out of Merlin's arse. "I quite like you like this, you know."

Merlin twisted around, looking indignant. Arthur smirked at him. Merlin opened his mouth to protest, and Arthur calmly nudged the plug against Merlin's prostate. Merlin moaned, arms giving way under him as he collapsed on to Arthur's desk, sending papers flying, nearly tipping Arthur's computer and jostling the phone off its base.

"Yes, I definitely like you this way," Arthur decided, leisurely playing with the plug in Merlin's arse, making him alternatively beg Arthur to "fuck me already" or curse Arthur's name.

Finally, he took pity on Merlin and pulled the plug entirely out of Merlin's arse, making Merlin whine at the loss. Arthur quickly undid his trousers, looking around helplessly for any kind of lubrication. 

"Lube?" he gasped into Merlin's ear as he leaned over him, rubbing his cock against Merlin's arse. 

Merlin moaned and scrabbled at his jacket pocket. He tossed a handful of packets at Arthur's head, gasping, "Here. I know you ran out."

Arthur silently blessed Merlin's forethought and ripped open the lube, coating his cock liberally. Before pushing into Merlin, Arthur slid two fingers into Merlin's loose hole, reveling in the heat of Merlin's body clutching around him.

"Come on, Arthur," Merlin groaned, thrusting his hips back against Arthur's hand.

"Fuck, Merlin, do you have any idea how you look?" Arthur moaned, lining his cock up against Merlin's hole and sliding in slowly to a litany of "yes, yes, yes" spilling from Merlin’s lips.

"Move," Merlin begged, twisting around and reaching back to take hold of Arthur's tie. With a swift yank, Arthur collapsed against Merlin’s back.

"You never fail to surprise me," Arthur said breathlessly, slamming into Merlin again and again, gasping about how tight and hot Merlin was into his ear. Merlin writhed helplessly beneath him, trying and failing to get a hand under him to stroke his own cock. Arthur obliged, wrapping his fingers around Merlin's dripping cock, swiping a thumb across the head.

"How long have you had it in?" Arthur groaned.

"Since - Since we left the flat this morning," Merlin replied hoarsely.

"Fuck," Arthur moaned as his orgasm hit. His hand tightened involuntarily around Merlin cock, making Merlin thrash. A few quick strokes and Merlin was coming, Arthur's name on his lips. 

Arthur pushed and pulled at Merlin's pliant limbs until he turned over, laying back against the mess they made of Arthur's paperwork. Arthur smiled fondly at the dazed look on Merlin's face and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. He felt Merlin smile against his lips and sigh contentedly. Merlin looped his arms around Arthur's neck and let Arthur pull him up into a sitting position. Arthur trailed his lips down to mouth at Merlin's neck, making Merlin purr and stretch like a cat. 

Abruptly, Merlin tensed.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, straightening to look into Merlin's suddenly pale face.

"Why is that light green?" Merlin whispered, eyes widening in horror.

"What - ?" Arthur followed Merlin's gaze to the phone that was currently perched precariously on the edge of his desk. Where the "all call" button was lit up. "Please tell me that just happened," Arthur begged.

"Nope!" Gwaine crowed from the other side of the door. "We heard _all_ of it."

Merlin whimpered and hid his face in Arthur's neck.


End file.
